Rückkehr
by Armored Nerd
Summary: Eine mögliche Fortsetzung aus der Sicht Murtaghs. Die Geschichte baut auf die Geschehnisse in allen vier Büchern der Eragon-Serie auf, also seid ihr selber Schuld, wenn ihr gespoilt werdet. Der erste Teil beschreibt die Rückkehr Murtaghs aus dem Norden. Mein erster Versuch, meine Schreibwut zu veröffntlichen


Murtagh genoss den Flug, auch wenn seine letzte Begegnung mit den Elfen von Ellesméra beinahe einen neuen Krieg ausgelöst hätte.

Die Späher der Elfen hatten einen Drachen gesehen, der weder Saphira noch der Drache der Königin war. Einige, die noch im Krieg vor sechs Jahren gekämpft hatten, erkannten ihn als Morzahns Sohn und Vertrauten Galbatorix' und dachten, er sei auf Rache aus.

Er war sich bewusst, dass sein Verhalten auch nicht gerade dazu beigetragen hatte, die Situation zu entschärfen; der Aufforderung zu landen hatte er nicht Folge geleistet und den Angriffen, die die Elfischen Magier ihm entgegen warfen, war er ausgewichen.

Je näher er der Hauptstadt des Elfenreiches kam, desto mehr Elfen setzten sich ihm entgegen, bis es schliesslich so viele waren, dass er ohne Eldunarì nichts mehr ausrichten konnte. Als die Elfen ihn endlich bannen konnten, fügte Murtagh sich. Auf die Frage, was er wolle, antwortete er: „Ich will zu meiner Familie und der kürzeste Weg führt über Du Weldenvarden." Die Elfen liessen die Königin rufen, auf dass sie entscheide, ob Murtagh vertrauenswürdig sei.

Während er auf die Ankunft der Elfenkönigin wartete, liess er seinen Geist schweifen. Dabei fand er einige Tiere, die im Wald um ihn herum lebten, und die noch nicht von der Menschenmenge verscheucht worden waren.

Er fand aber auch die Geister der Elfen um ihn herum, die fest vermauert waren, aber nicht so fest, dass er nicht zumindest bei einem von ihnen durch dringen könnte. Da er aber nicht in kriegerischer Mission unterwegs war, unterliess er es das Misstrauen der Elfen noch zu schüren

Während er die Geister um ihn herum studierte, entdeckte er einen mächtigen Geist. Murtagh wusste, so einen Geist konnte nur Arya, die Königin der Elfen, haben. Aryas Geist war so fest zugemauert, wie das Gefängnis von Gil'ead, in dem sie so lange vom Schatten Durza festgehalten worden war. In diesen Geist hätte er nicht einmal endringen können, hätte er noch die Eldunarì gehabt, die ihm Galbatorix zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Hinter dem Geist Aryas erkannte er die Gedanken eines Drachen, die er noch nie gesehen hatte. Gedanklich ging er alle Drachen ab, die er kannte:

Saphira: mit Eragon im Osten

Glaedr: dasselbe

Shruikan: Tot

Dorn: an _seiner_ und nicht an Aryas Seite.

Als Arya in Sichtweite kam, sah er, dass ein grüner Drache sei begleitete.

Nachdem sie naher getreten war, rief Arya ohne Begrüssungsformel: „Was willst du?" Murtagh antwortete in der alten Sprache: „Ich schwöre, ich werde keinem in Du Weldenvarden ein Leid zufügen" Dann fügte er in der normaler Sprache hinzu: „Wenn die alte Sprache noch etwas wert ist." – „Das ist sie", meinte Arya.

Die Elfen, die ihn bewachten, entspannten sich sichtlich.

Murtagh deutete neugierig auf den Drachen: „Und wer ist das?" – „Nìrnen, dessen Reiter die Königin der Elfen ist", erklärte Arya stolz. Murtagh nickte anerkennend: „Du bringst es weit; Schattentöterin, Drachentöterin, _Drottning_, und nun auch Reiter." Arya nahm es nickend zur Kenntnis und entgegnete: „Du auch: Von Morzahns Sohn über die Varden und Galbatorix zurück zu deiner Familie. Hast du dir selbst verziehen?", fragte sie dann. Murtagh nickte.

„Nasuada hat uns gebeten, es ihr mitzuteilen, wann du zurückkehrst", führte Arya aus. Der Name der Regentin von Alagaësia versetzte Murtagh einen Stich: „Wie geht es ihr?", fragte er. „Ich lade dich ein, sie das selbst zu fragen." Damit stieg Arya auf ihren Drachen und deutete ihm, ihr zu folgen.

In der Hauptstadt schauten ihn die Elfen zuerst misstrauisch an, erst als Arya erklärte, Murtagh weile als Gast unter ihnen, entspannten sich einige. Trotzdem wurden die Kinder davon abgehalten, zu dem Roten Drachen zu rennen und ihn zu bewundern. Sobald sie in eine Strasse einbogen, wurde es stiller.

Arya geleitete Murtagh in ihre Gemächer, während Dorn vor ihrem Haus stehenblieb. In einem Raum. In dem es einen Schweren Tisch mit Papierkram darauf gab, hing ein wunderschön gerahmter Spiegel an einer Wand. Nachdem Arya einige Worte gemurmelt hatte, kräuselte sich der Spiegel, bis er klar wurde, und ein ähnliches Zimmer zeigte. In einer Ecke sass Nasuadas Zofe und stickte etwas. Als sie sah, dass der spiegel jemanden zeigte, erklärte sie: „ich hole Nasuada sofort." Damit stand sie auf und rauschte aus dem Zimmer.

Etwas später kam sie mit der Königin Alagaësias zurück.

„Arya", begrüsste Nasuada, wen sie durch den Spiegel sah. Murtagh war nahe an die Wand getreten, sodass man ihn nicht sofort sah, wenn man durch den Spiegel blickte. „Ich habe hier jemanden, der dich sprechen wollte", antwortete Arya. Damit trat Murtagh vor den Spiegel. Nasuada atmete heftig ein, beruhigte sich aber gleich wieder und fragte ohne Umschweife: „Du kehrst zurück?" – „Nicht nach Alagaësia; zu meiner Familie. Aber du wolltest wissen, wann ich den Norden verlasse. Du kannst mir nicht zufälligerweise sagen, wo das neue Vroengard ist?", fragte Murtagh. „Eragon liess ausrichten: ‚Folge dem Fluss, der die aufgehende Sonne küsst. Die Geliebten müssen sich aber trennen, denn der Drachenhort hat sie geschieden. Anhûin weint darüber. ' Dies ist das zwölfte Mal, dass ich dieses Zitat an jemanden weitergebe, der vorhat gen Osten aufzubrechen. Das Beste ist, dass sich tatsächlich ein Urgal aufgemacht hat. Neun andere haben es gewagt die lange Reise auf sich zu nehmen, in der Hoffnung, eines der Eier in der neuen Drachenfestung werde für sie schlüpfen." Murtagh nicke und prägte sich die Wegbeschreibung gut ein. Dann bat er unter vier Augen sprechen zu können. Arya und die Zofe verliessen die Räume.

Schliesslich fragte Murtagh: „Wie geht es dir?" Fast augenblicklich verlor sie ihre Fassade aus Gelassenheit und Optimismus und antwortete bekümmert und mit feuchten Augen: „Ich träume immer noch davon. Jede Nacht rettest du mich. Sei es mit einem Heilzauber oder mit der Botschaft, die Illusionen hätten ein Ende. Immer wieder erlebe ich wie _er _mir die Bohrmaden verabreicht. Nacht für Nacht brennst du mir die Haut weg." Letzteres klang nicht einmal wütend oder sonst wie beleidigend. „Aber in meinen Träumen fühle ich, dass du ebenso leidest, wie ich" Damit trat sie näher an den Spiegel. Murtagh tat es ihr gleich und flüsterte einige kraftvolle und kraftraubende Worte. Dann legte er eine Hand auf das Glas, das aber nachgab, sodass nun seine Hand bei Nasuada aus dem Spiegel ragte. „Ich brauche mehr kraft, je mehr von mir auf der anderen Seite ist. Mehr ist nicht möglich", erklärte Murtagh.

Nasuada griff mit kleinen Tränen, die ihr über die Wange kullerten, vorsichtig nach der Hand und begann sie zu streicheln und massieren. Für Murtagh fühlte sich dies merkwürdig an, als wäre ihm seine Hand eingeschlafen und als versuche er nun das Blut zurück in die Hand zu massieren. Man sah Nasuada an, dass sie sich zusammenriss, nicht gleich los zu schluchzen. Mühsam brachte sie mit zittriger Stimme über die Lippen: „Ich habe dich vermisst."

Murtagh schien berührt. Er riss sich zusammen und zog die Hand aus dem Spiegel. Nasuada liess erst los, als sie sah, dass der Spiegel ihre Hand nicht durchlassen wollte.

Dann zog sie die Maske aus Optimismus, Macht- und Selbstbewusstsein wieder an. Dies war wieder die Nasuada, die das Volk kannte: stark, mächtig, klug mit einer Ecke Verletzlichkeit, nicht gross genug um anzugreifen, aber genügend, um ihr Bild etwas abzurunden.

Schliesslich begannen sie über belangloses wie die Führung des Königreichs zu reden. Nasuada erzählte wie bereits Vier Elfen, drei Menschen, Zwei Knurla und ein Urgal auf der Suche nach Ehre nach dem Weg zum neuen Drachenhort fragten.

Als es nichts mehr zu sagen gab, schwiegen sie beide uns sahen einander in die Augen, worauf Nasuadas Maske wieder einen Riss bekam; füllten sich doch ihre Augen wieder mit Wasser. Leise flüsterte Nasuada: „Ich möchte, dass du einen Spiegel aus Ellesméra mitnimmst." Murtagh nickte: „Das werde ich." Und sie sahen einander mehrere Minuten lang an, bevor Murtagh die Verbindung unterbrach.


End file.
